


Carousel

by maydaysmusings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydaysmusings/pseuds/maydaysmusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar has never been anything but a failure in his eyes. But when he fell, it was worse. He got involved with sex, money, fame, drinking, drugs and demons. He's on the edge, teetering over, scared to tip over, but willing to fall again if he has to. Until he meets a tall mop of brown hair and a short, bossy alpha male. And while one of them is involved with his brother...the other...the other is different story. A story that, unbeknownst to him, just might save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carousel

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short chapter to test the feedback I get on it. (Unbeta'd. Contact me if you would like to beta my works. I would very much appreciate it.)

Balthazar sighed as he slid his back down the pole, lolling his head to the side. He gave the crowd what they wanted and slumped onto his hands and knees, crawling seductively down to the edge before sitting on his heels, legs spread. Running his hands up his body as he leaned his head back, rocking his body to the music pumping from the miraculous sound system. He seemed happy to the crowd, wanting to be there and glad to satisfy them, but in reality, he couldn't wait to get his knees off the semi-heated, marble tile and back upstairs to his office. He got up and did a little grind on the pole before the song ended, blowing a kiss as he left.

As soon as he was behind the silky maroon curtain, he ran up the back stairs and into his office, which was more like an apartment. Two curtain walls that looked out into the city and two white walls that hid it from the club. There was a balcony leading from one of the out looking walls, where he would step out and smoke the stress of the day away. He had a personal bar and two black leather couches, plus an armchair to match. His bed sat in the back, for personal clients, but he also often slept there overnight, being the owner of the nightclub. He had a flat screen across the sitting area and a small bathroom and kitchen area. There was a small glass coffee table that held a box of magazines and some of his money that he'd been counting before hit set, along with a half finished glass of scotch. He sighed at his surroundings, but still wrapped his robe tight around his body, over his skimpy shorts and sat down on the armchair to finish counting the bills.

An hour later, he finished, putting everything away in a lockbox under the couch for the time being until he decided to go home. $5, 678. Enough to get them through the next month without a hiccup. He shook his head and went to the bar, filling the cup again and sipping it, muttering to himself, "Balthazar. Angel...a stripper at a nightclub that he owns, which also happens to be some of his brothers' places of work...Innit that funny, Dad?" He looked up with a heartless laugh. "Innit that funny?" He downed the glass, put it down and stepped out onto the balcony, leaning against the door frame, still looking up, "I'm a big failure to you, huh?"

He sighed and a cigarette appeared in his fingertips, lit and ready to go as he raised it to his lips and took a drag, letting the smoke flow out of his mouth after a few moments, dropping his head. "I'm sorry for messing up this bad...some kind of irony, though, isn't it? Some kinda irony. Are you even up there? Are you even listening? I doubt you are. You never really have. We're just expected to obey and do whatever you ask us, too. Well, screw that. I'm done taking orders, okay? Have been for quite some time, obviously, but you don't seem to notice...funny."

Pulling his robe tighter against the brisk night air, taking another drag off his cigarette, shaking his head slowly as he let out the smoke, "I failed. I always do. Lucifer and I are like two peas in a pod, eh? Just like my big brother...I would ask why I wasn't put in a cage, but it seems I have been, just of a different kind. I'm not confined to single block of space. No. I'm confined to a life of sadness. A cage all of my own..." He wouldn't cry, though. No way, no how. Even if he was weak. Ever since Heaven's fall, he couldn't bear to be weak...human. He wouldn't be anything like Castiel. His superior weak. He would be strong. He always had to be before and was not going to stop. Not now...not ever.

Turning abruptly, he flicked the cigarette out and walked into his office, grabbing his cellphone, dialing and waiting as he filled his glass back up. "...Hey, it's me. Are you free?" He waited, a smirk curling onto his lips, "Come over. I could use a little company at the moment. Getting a little lonely over here with just little ol' me...Mm. Can't wait, love." He hung up and downed his drink again, muttering to himself, "Gonna have to be drunk off my arse to forget this..." He shook his head and slipped off his shorts, leaving his robe on. He waited until he heard the knock and sauntered over to answer it, sliding his robe off as soon as he did, grinning as he was greeted by a gruff, gravelly, "Hello, Kitten."

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think so far.


End file.
